Flowing Earth
|image=PKH FlowingEarth.jpg |kanji=流暢地 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ryūchōchi |literal english=Flowing Earth |parent jutsu=Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Increased Mass, Earth Release: Reduced Mass, Earth Release: Increased Magnitude, Earth Release: Reduced Magnitude, Earth Release: Increased Volume, Earth Release: Reduced Volume, Earth Release: Increased Polarity, Earth Release: Reduced Polarity |jutsu classification=Hiden~Helixian Clan~Korimachi Branch, Nintaijutsu, Fighting Style, |jutsu type=Earth Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kan Korimachi |hand signs=Ram, Snake, Bird, Tiger |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Flowing Earth (流暢地, Ryūchōchi) is a unique Nintaijutsu invented and utilized by Kan Korimachi. As his signature fighting style, it incorporates the hiden techniques of his clan into its very function, making it a very interesting style due to its effects on a target. Because of Kan's master over chakra control and exertion, targets can easily fall prey to the fighting style itself. It can inflict external and internal damage on the target by manipulating their weight, mass, volume, size and magnetic polarity in a variety of ways, but can also aid the user by via utilizing the technique on themselves. The style itself is affiliated with the Earth Release and can its effects can be toggled smoothly in rapid succession, hence the name "flowing earth". Employing the use of earth chakra, the user can manipulate several aspects of their own, or the target's body. This can occur externally, by touching the target physically with their body or chakra, or internally, by surgically injecting chakra into the body of the target. When utilized on one's self, it can prove very useful in combat, as it opens up new doors to innovative combat. *Weight By decreasing the weight of themselves the user is able to become much lighter in combat, allowing them to becoming much faster on their feet though they inflict less force than they would when hitting hitting a target normally. By increasing their weight, the user can become much harder to move, as well as increase the force behind punches, especially if they already possess great speed. When toggled while falling to travelling towards a target, the force behind attacks are increased several times over, allowing for truly devastating blows. It can be used on the target to weight down their entire body or specific body parts. When combined with great speed, the user is able to increase the targets weight by a desired amount from a mere tap and corresponding chakra, allowing them to slow down a target with minuscule touches. *Mass Through the modification of their own mass, the user can increase or decrease the penetrability of their body. By decreasing their density, the user can become completely intangible, allowing them or even affected target to phase through objects. By increasing their density, the user or affected targets can become highly resistant to damage or completely impenetrable, depending on the level of chakra utilized. By putting an intangible body part inside another being and becoming partially tangible, the user can inflict enough pain on a target to render them unconscious. By becoming completely tangible inside a target, that section of the target is displaced, which can be fatal if key body parts are targeted, such as the heart or brain. When both techniques are utilized in tandem, the user can become tangible intangible, being able to interact with objects, while objects can't interact with them, at the cost of twice as twice as much chakra as normal. By altering his mass to half its amount, Kan is able to physically disrupt objects and people, causing devastating effects. When used on a person, Kan can cause instant, unbearable pain while simultaneously inducing unconsciousness upon them. If he restores his mass while inside of something, whatever his body is overlapping will be displaced. *Volume When modifying the volume of a target, the user is able to alter the amount of 3D space enclosed within a closed object. With that being said, by increasing their volume, the user is able to expand their lung capacity, or the amount of chakra their body can hold at once. When used on a target, specifically the circulatory system, the user can effectively induce fatal , killing the target on the spot. By reducing their volume, the user is able to decrease the amount of space in the targets body, particularly the chakra pathway system, tenketsu, and even seals themselves, preventing the target from using or molding chakra and storing objects and entities, respectively. *Size *Polarity Trivia *Credit for the translation and hand signs go to ShonenChicoBoy. Category:Hiden Category:Nintaijutsu Category:Fighting Style Category:Earth Release